


I've Come All This Way For You

by heatherforrest



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherforrest/pseuds/heatherforrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock tells John that he loves him on the tarmac. But the airplane doesn't turn around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Come All This Way For You

Sherlock looked at this shoes on the tarmac. Here, everyone was waiting. Mycroft was waiting for him. John was waiting for the “No, he won’t be sent to most likely die and never come back.” John was waiting for that moment where he knew Sherlock was safe. Mary, that awful bitch and the multitude of words that could be used to describe Mary, she was waiting to see Sherlock break. 

Sherlock was waiting, too. He was waiting until it was right. 

Mycroft cleared his throat. “Mycroft, please leave. I must speak privately to John.” Sherlock’s words were steady, somehow he managed to give a false of okayness. Mycroft scowled further, but politely stepped away.

“John Hamish Watson. When I say that you are the bravest and kindest and wisest human being I have ever had the good fortune of knowing, I meant it. You are. There is no more perfect human being than you. You are the Perfect Man. What I am trying to say is ---- I- I- I love you.”

Tears leaked from his eyes. He dropped his eyes to the ground. He was an absolute idiot. Sherlock Holmes, the world’s only consulting detective and supposed genius, was an absolute idiot. Why would he tell John that he loved him? John didn’t love him. 

Sherlock heard a noise. It sounded like an animal in deep pain. Anguish. He looked at John and suddenly he was being hugged by the shorter man. It brought back terrible memories of the day of John’s wedding, when everything was sealed. But the hug itself, was warm and kind and sad. 

“You bloody idiot. Why do you tell me this now? Do you know how much harder it will be for me to see you leave?” John whispered.

“John, I told you because I am selfish. I couldn’t stand the hatred of myself for not telling you. I needed you to know.” 

The alarm on John’s watch chimed. It was 2:15. “Mycroft said that we- ermh, I needed to be on my way by 2:20.” Sherlock stammered. His voice was no longer steady, it was shaky and full of sadness. 

“Why did you tell me?” 

“I wanted you to know. I needed you to know. I told you because you are strong enough to know. You are the bravest and strongest man I know. And I’ll fight to come back to you.”


End file.
